What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger
by ohsoalisonking
Summary: After the tradgedy of Pat's death, could there be a chance for an old romance between Carol and David to re-blossom?
1. Chapter 1

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" she spoke into the kiss, her lips entwined around his, stopping her from speaking another word. Her arms snaked around his neck, holding him passionately, like she was never going to let him go. He held her as if she were a freshly laid egg, so precious and fragile, as not to break it. His hands on her back, he laid her on to the bed behind her, not letting his lips leave hers. They were so lost in the moment; neither of them heard their daughter shouting up the stairs that their dinner was on the table.

As they parted, they heard her call again, more wound up this time; by the fact she was not receiving a response. He went down first, so that no one would suspect anything. She straightened herself up, pulling the bottom of her top down, and combing her hair through with her fingers. As she walked down the stairs, she could feel herself smiling. She had to cough and try and look serious; no one knew her as a soft, warm and cuddly type of woman. As she walked he legs felt weak, her heart skipping a beat as she saw him sitting at the table, with a smile on his face and that look in his eye, which she had seen before, which said 'I want you'.

Could it really be true? She thought to herself. David Wicks…after all this time, and all these men later? 'Who would have thought David Wicks could still love me? I'm Carol Jackson, the fighter, the miserable, hard faced cow! But he does, he must…even after all this time'.


	2. Chapter 2

Approaching the kitchen, Carol could feel herself starting to smile again. She took a deep breath, swallowed hard and sat down at the table; opposite him.

"You alright mum?" Bianca asked her.

"Yeah, course, why wouldn't I be?" Carol replied.

"No reason, you just look really red, not ill are you? Have you got a temperature or something?" she questioned, genuinely concerned about her mother's well-being.

"I'm fine Bianca, now get off" she snapped, brushing her daughter's hand away from her forehead.

It suddenly went very quiet. Very quiet indeed. No one dared speak, in fear of being shouted at. No one even looked up from their plates. A few moments passed, and Bianca spoke up.

"I'm sorry, mum, it's not my place, I know" she said sheepishly.

"No love, I'm sorry" Carol replied, resting her hand on her daughter's. She smiled and gave her a knowing look.

The family, torn apart by the death of someone so dear, could only take each day as it came. The space Pat would usually have been sat at was taken by her son, David. Losing her left them with awkward silences; but having him back left the awkward silences even more awkward.

"Carol, pass the peas please love" David asked, stretching out a hand. Carol passed them over to him, drowning in his eyes. As he took the dish from her, his hands brushed against hers under the hot peas. She suddenly felt fourteen again, like she was having an affair; sneaking around and keeping secrets. She just wanted for him to hold her, his warm arms wrapped around her, her head against his chest; listening to the sound of his heart beating. She felt safe there, like he wouldn't leave her or hurt her again. Carol remembered them days; when it was just the two of them, without a care in the world.

She had drifted off into her own little world, but was brought back to reality by Ricky calling her name.

"Carol….Carol" he shouted, rubbing her arm, trying to attract her attention. She looked up, confused.

"What…sorry…I…erm…I don't feel too well, I'm going to have a lie down" Carol said, standing up from the table.

"Told you she weren't right!" Bianca said smugly, but also very concerned about her mother. She was a fighter, strong and independent, she had never seen her ill, or like this before.

David stood and went to follow her.

"What have you said to her?" Bianca questioned sternly. "She was fine until she went upstairs to fetch you for dinner"

"Nothing darling, really, we just talked about...mum" he replied, silently asking God to forgive him for lying.

And with that he turned to leave. He approached the stairs quietly, as to not startle Carol. He knew it was his fault somehow, but couldn't bare to hurt or lose the woman he loved, the only woman he had ever really loved.


End file.
